12:51
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: Drew wants to ask out May. The problem is how and when he should do it. "12:51?"... "It was the time we met…" Contestshipping. Happy Contestshipping Day!


**12:51**

"What is that?"

Drew jumped slightly from his bed and attempted to hide the object in his hand before turning to the source of the voice.

Standing at his doorway was his best friend, who was just as arrogant as he was, Gary Oak, smirk plastered on his face. His arms were crossed and his attention was given to the Drew's hands, which were behind his back.

"What are you doing here, Gary?" Drew asked before sighing. "I thought you were out with Leaf today."

He casually shrugged and invited himself into the room before settling down on the open chair in front of his table.

"She wasn't feeling well so the date was cancelled. I'd stay with her, but she insisted I let her be on her own since she thinks I would get 'sick.'" Then his eyes traveled to Drew's hands. "So, what's that you've got hidden there?"

"It's nothing," Drew lied.

But Gary was smarter than he looked and only pushed the matter further.

"It's a gift for May, isn't it?" he pressed. "Drew, if you like her, just ask her with flowers. You don't have to buy fancy gifts to woo her."

The green-haired teen sighed in frustration before flicking his fringe from his face. His friend was spot on, alright.

"What if I'm not trying to woo her with?"

Gary raised an eyebrow at his friend. Drew might be known to be extremely confident, but when it came to girls and liking girls, he was hopeless and nervous. Of course, no one had ever seen that side of him since he was amazing with putting up façades.

"Drew, I've seen the way you treat May. I used to do the exact thing to Leaf and look at us now."

"Gary, just because you and Leaf are a couple now because you used to tease her, it doesn't mean it's the same thing with me and May."

When he looked at Gary, he was met with narrowed eyes saying, _I-know-you're-in-denial_, causing him to sigh again.

"Okay, fine, so maybe it's for her. What else am I supposed to do? Flowers are cliché."

"And so are fancy gifts," Gary pointed out. "Now, I don't know what May's preference is, but I'm sure she wouldn't care if gifts are cliché or not. I think she's the type who prefers gifts that has thought into it rather than the materialistic type of girl."

Drew pulled his hands away from his back and revealed the bracelet that he'd been hiding the whole time Gary was there.

"I got her this," he announced, handing it to Gary.

It was a fairly simple white gold bracelet with only two charms. The most notable charm was the red rose charm with an emerald gem in the center of it. Next to the rose was a heart tag with the letter M engraved on it and diamonds filling in the letter. Behind it was something else. Curious, Gary turned it around and saw something else engraved onto it. _12:51._

"What's with the time?" Gary inquired as he returned the bracelet.

Drew suddenly grew interested in his bed and looked just there as he tried to find the words to answer Gary with.

"It was the time we met…"

* * *

May was confused.

Drew had told her to go to the beach where they had met in Slateport City. That wasn't what made it confusing though. He told her to be there at exactly 12:51 at that same spot that had first exchanged greetings.

She had gone through the possible reasons for asking her to go and they all didn't seem wonderful. The only thing she could think of was that he was going to pull a prank on her. But she had dismissed that idea because it didn't sound like Drew. Sure he would pick on her, but he would never do something like prank a girl.

That was the one thing she liked about him. He had his flaws of being arrogant and teasing her, but he was also considerate enough to not pull a prank on someone he considered a friend unless it was done to him first.

So when he had asked her to go, she had obliged to it, though she was still confused. Why was he so precise on the time and place?

Breaking from her train of thoughts, she realized she had arrived on the spot and like she had expected, only Drew was there. That was expected though since they met on the secluded part of the beach.

When he noticed that May had arrived, Drew turned around and flicked his fringe, smirk on his face as he turned around to face her.

"This is the first time you're on time," he commented haughtily. "I gotta admit, I'm impressed."

May's sapphire eyes rolled as she heard the comment and crossed her arms.

"Is that why you called me here today? If it is, I'm leaving."

Drew chuckled slightly and shook his head. Sometimes she just made it too easy to tease.

"I wanted to give you this," he finally said as he pulled out the gift from his pocket. He had a feeling that if he didn't give it to her now, it was going to be too late.

The bracelet was in a box this time, topped with a nicely wrapped white bow on the top.

The brunette noticed Drew motioning him to open the gift, so she did that. When she opened it, she gasped slightly and gently took the bracelet out of the box.

"It's beautiful," she murmured softly.

The way it shone in the sun had mesmerized her. The emerald gleamed brightly as the diamonds of the heart charm shone in all different ways.

That's when she felt the engraving from the heart charm. Interested, May turned it around and saw the time.

"12:51?" she asked curiously.

Drew nodded.

"It's the exact time we met on this spot last year."

Hearing this, May was slightly taken aback. How did he manage to remember all this when she didn't even remember it? Well, he was a smart boy…

Smiling, May took a step closer to him and pecked him lightly on his already red face. It seemed that saying that already made him nervous.

"And it's also the exact time and spot that we shared a first kiss."

Confused, Drew looked up, only to be met with a pair of lips on his.

* * *

**Yeah, I haven't written these two in like forever, so that's why it's complete poop. **

**But I think it turned out okay. Like, not great, but okay. That's why I'm expecting harsh criticism. If I don't receive them, great, but I think I'm most likely getting them. But you guys should still review it~ :3**

**Happy Contestshipping Day! **


End file.
